A “speaker spider” is an acoustic component of a loudspeaker. The speaker spider helps maintain a concentric position of a voice coil relative to a magnetic assembly of the loudspeaker when the loudspeaker plays audio content. The speaker spider is typically designed to handle large stresses associated with the loudspeaker playing audio content. In this regard, the speaker spider is fabricated in accordance with design criteria so as to insure that the loudspeaker performs properly.
The drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.